Mana
"Isn't Mana there, she could hold him off?" "Mana, the goddess of energy? She's a goddess, we don't know how she'll react!" - Dyol and Alec debating strategy whilst running to the blackbirds Basic Voiced by Rani-Anne Secoy, Mana is the goddess of energy and impartial party in Chronexia and the Eight Seals. Mana is the most famous deity of the Gods and Goddesses due to her being the Godess of life and the most important of them all, as the destruction of her or her domain would lead to the destruction of the entire Planet, thus the planet bearing her name. She is shown to encompass the entire planet in the introduction sequence and guards the Sphere of Life, a mystical orb of energy that Vince seeks to destroy in the pilot episode. Appearance Mana is a busty woman with long, straight cream colored hair and silver eyes. Due to her status as a goddess, she glows making it difficult to discern her true skin tone. Her hair is cut into straight bangs at the front, with the lengths reaching down to her knees. It is uniform and always tucked behind her ears, being left down in all cases of her true form. As Marle, her hair is worn in a ponytail down to her waist with choppier, layered bangs. Mana typically wears a strapless linen dress with a criss-crossed belt, which is split open at the front of the legs for ease of movement. She also wears a large golden amulet with a blue stone in the center, and matching pendant earrings. Personality At first, Mana seems very cold and uncaring, refusing to revive Michelle Chiron after her death in the battle with Vince moments before. She states the facts, and promptly tells Mana's Elite to leave her domain as their presence disturbs her. It is later found out that she does indeed hold a grudge over this fight, and is very angry with Vince for his attempt to destroy the sphere of life. She agrees to fuse with Pearle, creating Marle, one of the main protagonists. In The Novel Mana cares dearly for the mortal race and is essentially the life force of the planet. Compared to every other deity she's considerably more wise and respectful of mortals, even taking a particular mortal, Pearle, in as her apprentice. However despite her affection for all she knows her limits and acts coldly when those limits are tried. She also is capable of hatred, as she hated Vince so much that she was willing to essentially give both her life and the life of her apprentice to assist in his destruction. Abilities Goddess Being the goddess of life, Mana is immortal and possesses great strength far exceeding mortals. She has an infinite amount of magical energy due to it being her element, but is unable to revive the dead due to death being something undefyable even by the deity of life. Even after sacrificing her immortality and half of her power, she still has enough power left to create an earthquake just by hitting the ground, meaning in her true form there is no known limit to what she may be able to achieve with magic or strength. However she despises fighting before the events of the series which is why Vince was able to attack the sphere of life. Permanent Full Sync Mana has the ability to preform an ancient and nearly forgotten majick called 'Permanent Full Sync' Normally full Sync is neigh impossible to achieve and even when it is it only lasts eighteen or so seconds, rending the spell almost useless to mortals. However due to Mana being the Goddess of life, she had the ability to permanently fuse herself with her apprentice Pearle, and the result was the extremely powerful mute, Marle. However this also was only possible by Mana creating an object to link the two to so the fusion would remain stable, much like how the sphere of life kept Mana alive. Mana's Mace "Above her head, the fusion branded the item mentioned by Mana. It was a gigantic mace inlaid with some of the most precious jewels in the world. Made of gold, the mace was decorated with diamonds, topazes, rubies, sapphires, opal, amethysts and emeralds. This weapon seemed indestructible, but coveted by every thief on Mana."-A description of Marle's Weapon from the novel When Mana preformed Permanent Full Sync, she had to create an object to make the fusion stable. She chose the weapon to be a mace because otherwise there would be no way the fusion could fight due to her strength destroying any other weapon she tries to use. Relationships Mana's Elite Mana at first was fond of the group and felt pity for the casualties caused by the attack going wrong. However that all evaporates as soon as they ask her to revive the dead due to it being a very sore spot for her. This is due to being unable to stop all her previous apprentices from dying of old age which left some her with minor trauma that caused her to shoot them down immediately and retreat back into her home. Vince Mana despises Vince due to his attempt at assassinating her and destroying the sphere of life, and carries that hatred even into the fusion of Marle because it is so strong. There is no doubt she would not have been amused with him being thrown into the sphere of life by Achilles and Aleck either. Pearle Pearle is Mana's apprentice, thus she cares deeply for Pearle. She was absolutely grief-stricken when Pearle was kidnapped by the army of the nearby kingdom when she had gone out for supplies and infurriated when she discovered that Pearle was being offered up as a Tournament prize by the king and was about to go out and get her back through violent means despite her hatred for fighting before Tom and his group saved her and brought her to Mana. It can be assumed that Mana thought of Pearle as either a daughter or a lover. She cared about Pearle so much that when she decides to help Tom and his group, she decides to fuse with Pearle because she knew that Pearle wasn't a capable fighter and would die if she went with Tom. This speaks volumes about how much she cares for Pearle. Trivia * She's the only goddess in the series that is shown in both post and pre timeskip. * Mana shares the same name as both the planet and magical energy in the world, so Mana is the chief deity of Mana and has infinite Mana levels * She may or may not be homosexual * Her element is energy, specifically plasmic energy. Category:Characters Category:Gods/Goddesses Category:Powerhouses